


Beauty and the Beast: Hazbin Hotel Edition

by FurbyDisaster53



Series: Hazbin Hotel Movie Parodies [18]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series), Helluva Boss (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Beauty and the Beast Fusion, Alternate Universe - Human, Human Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Humor, M/M, Parody, Smart Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:13:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29590527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FurbyDisaster53/pseuds/FurbyDisaster53
Summary: Angel is a boy who longs for a different life. Husk is a Prince who was placed under a spell because he could not love. A wrong turn taken by Angel’s sister Molly causes Angel and Husk to meet, and they wind up changing each other’s lives forever.
Relationships: Angel Dust/Husk (Hazbin Hotel)
Series: Hazbin Hotel Movie Parodies [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1974124
Comments: 77
Kudos: 39





	1. Prologue

Once upon a time, in a faraway land, a young prince lived in a shining castle. Although he had everything he could ever want, the Prince was the absolute worst. But then, one winter's night, an old beggar woman came to the castle and offered him a single rose In return for shelter from the bitter cold. Disgusted by her awful appearance, the Prince sneered at the gift, and turned the old woman away.

But she warned him not to be deceived by appearances, for Beauty is found within.  
When he dismissed her again, the old woman's ugliness melted away, to reveal a beautiful Enchantress. The Prince tried to apologize, but it was too late, since she had seen that there was no love in his heart. And as punishment, she transformed him into a hideous beast, and placed a powerful spell on the castle, and all who lived there.

Ashamed of his monstrous form, the beast concealed himself inside his castle, with a magic mirror as his only window to the outside world. The Rose she had offered was truly an enchanted rose, which would bloom until his twenty-first year. If he could learn to love another, and earn their love in return by the time the last petal fell, then the spell would be broken. If not, he would be doomed to remain a beast forever.

As the years passed, he fell into despair, and lost all hope. For who could ever learn to love a Beast?

—————————————————————————————————————-

One morning, Angel was heading into town. He lived in a small village with his sister Molly, and Angel had never exactly fit in there. Everyone in town thought that Angel was handsome, with his light blonde hair and heterochromic eyes. He always wondered if there was more to life, but he was never given an answer.

“Little town, it's a quiet village  
Every day like the one before  
Little town, full of little people  
Waking up to say-,” Angel began.

“Bonjour!  
Bonjour!  
Bonjour!  
Bonjour!  
Bonjour!” the townsfolk sang.

“There goes the baker with his tray, like always  
The same old bread and rolls to sell  
Every morning just the same  
Since the morning that we came  
To this friggin boring town,” Angel sang, as he walked through the street. 

“Good morning, Angel!” called the baker. 

“Morning, Blitzo!” Angel replied.

“Where are you going?” Blitzo asked.

“The bookshop. I just finished this amazing book. About this girl and a dragon and-,” Angel began.

“Sounds great. Moxxie! The baguettes! Get your ass over here!” Blitzo shouted.

“Look there he goes, that guy is weird, no question  
Dazed and distracted, can't you tell?  
Never part of any crowd  
'Cause his head's up on some cloud  
No denying he's a funny guy, Angel,” everyone sang, as Angel kept walking to the bookstore.

“Bonjour!  
Good day!  
How is your family?  
Bonjour!  
Good day!  
How is your wife?  
I need six eggs!  
That's too expensive!” the townspeople sang.

“There must be more than this boring ass life!” sang Angel, just before he headed into the bookstore. 

“Ah! Angel!” the bookstore owner smiled

“Hiya Stolas, I wanted to bring back the book I borrowed,” Angel said. 

“Finished already?” Stolas asked. 

“Ya joking? I couldn't put it down! Have ya got anything new?” Angel asked, as he went over to the shelf. 

“Not since yesterday,” Stolas answered. 

“That's okay. I'll take...this one,” Angel said, as he picked up a purple book. 

“That one? But you've read it twice,” Stolas said. 

“Cause it's my favorite! Far away places, badass sword fights, magic spells, a prince in disguise!” Angel exclaimed.

“If you like it all that much, it's yours,” Stolas said. 

“Aw, I can’t do that,” Angel said. 

“I insist,” Stolas smiled, causing Angel to smile back. 

“Well, thank ya! Thank ya so much!” he said, before leaving with his new book. 

“Look there he goes, that guy is so peculiar  
I wonder if he's feeling well  
With a dreamy, far-off look  
And his nose stuck in a book  
What a puzzle to the rest of us Angel,” the townsfolk sang, as Angel sat by a fountain. 

“Oh, isn't this amazing?  
It's my favorite part because you'll see  
Here's where she meets Prince Charming  
But she won't discover that it's him till chapter three,” he sang.

“Now it's no wonder that his name is "Angel"  
His looks have got no parallel,” sang a woman. 

“But behind that fair façade  
I'm afraid he’s rather odd  
Very different from the rest of us-,” a man started. 

“He's nothing like the rest of us  
Yes, different from the rest of us, Angel!” sang everyone. 

Just then, a goose was shot out of the sky. A man with black hair in a bowl cut picked it up, and he rushed over to a man with a top hat and glasses. “Valentino, are we done now? We’ve been at this for hours; I’m tired,” the man with a bowl cut said. 

“Tell me what I want to hear, Vox,” Valentino said, causing Vox to roll his eyes. 

“You’re the best damn hunter in the world! No beast alive stands a chance against you and no guy, for that matter,” he said. 

“That’s right! And I've got my sight set on that one,” Valentino smiled, as he pointed towards Angel. 

“The inventor's brother?” Vox asked.

“He's the one, the lucky guy I'm going to marry,” Valentino said. 

“But he's-,” Vox started.

“The sexiest damn guy in town!” Valentino exclaimed.

“I mean, not really but-,” Vox began. 

“Which makes him the best. And I deserve the best,” Valentino finished. 

“Great, it’s going to be one of those days,” Vox sighed.

“Right from the moment when I met him, saw him  
I said he's gorgeous and I fell  
Here in town there's only he  
Who’s as fucking hot as me  
So I'm making plans to marry sweet Angel,” Valentino sang.

As he and Vox walked through town, they passed by three girls named Dia, Summer, and Martha. 

“Look there he goes  
Isn't he handsome?  
Valentino  
Damn, he is cute!  
Be still my heart,  
I'm hardly breathing  
He's such a tall, dark, strong and handsome brute!” the three of them sang.

“Bonjour!  
Pardon  
Mais oui!  
You call this bacon?  
What lovely grapes!  
Some cheese  
Ten yards!  
One pound  
I'll get the knife  
This bread -  
Those fish -  
It's stale!  
They smell!  
Madame's mistaken!” the townsfolk sang. 

“There must be more than this boring, small town!” Angel sang. 

“I’ll marry Angel and make him get down!” Valentino added.

“Look there he goes  
The guy is strange but special  
But he is still a real bombshell!  
It's a pity and a sin,  
He doesn't quite fit in

'Cause he really is a funny guy  
Good looking but a funny guy  
He really is a funny guy  
Angel!

Bonjour!  
Bonjour!  
Bonjour!  
Bonjour!  
Bonjour!  
Bonjour!” the townsfolk finished, as they concluded their song and went about their day. 

As Angel walked, he was stopped by Valentino. “Hello there, Angel Cakes,” he smirked.

“Hey, Val,” Angel replied, before Valentino took Angel’s book. “Can ya gimme back my book?” he asked.

“How can you read this damn thing? There aren’t any pictures!” Valentino exclaimed.

“Some people use their imagination,” Angel returned.

“Angel, it’s time you get your head out of those books and onto more important things. Like me,” Valentino said, as he tossed Angel’s book to the ground. “The whole town's talking about it. You’re pretty fucking gay,” he stated.

“Last I checked, ya weren’t exactly straight as an arrow either,” Angel said.

“Which makes us such a perfect match. Besides, if you’re seen with the town hero, no one would dare talk badly about you. Care to head to the tavern with me?” Valentino asked.

“Nope,” Angel answered, as Martha, Dia, and Summer watched from the distance. 

“What the hell is wrong with Angel?” Martha asked.

“He’s crazy,” Dia said.

“Val is too good for him,” Summer added.

“Valentino, I can’t. I gotta head home to help my sister,” Angel said, as Vox walked over and laughed.

“That stupid whore needs all the help she can get!” he exclaimed, causing Valentino to laugh. 

“Don’t talk about my sister that way!” Angel shouted.

“Yeah, don’t talk about his sister that way!” Valentino yelled, as he smacked Vox on the back of the head.

“My sister ain’t stupid, she’s a genius!” Angel stated. 

Just then, Angel heard an explosion come from the direction of his house. He ran home without another word, Valentino and Vox laughing as he did.


	2. The Castle

Angel headed inside of his cellar, which was filled with smoke and clutter. “Molls? Are ya okay?” Angel asked.

He saw his sister coughing on the floor, her long blonde hair a mess. “I’m okay! But I’m about ready to give up on this stupid machine,” Molly replied.

“Ya say that every day,” Angel said.

“This time I mean it! I’ll never get this damn thing to work,” Molly sighed.

“Yeah ya will. And ya gonna win first prize at the fair tomorrow. And become a famous inventor,” Angel smiled.

“Ya think so?” Molly asked.

“I know so,” Angel replied.

“Okay, one more shot,” Molly said, before she got back to work. “So, did ya have a nice walk?” she asked.

“I got a new book. Molly, do ya think I’m weird?” asked Angel.

“You? Weird? Who gave ya that idea?” Molly asked.

“I dunno...everybody in town sorta just thinks I’m weird, y’know? Look, I’m a guy who wears pink, reads books, and has never been hunting. They all think I’m some kinda freak,” Angel explained.

“So? None of that makes ya a freak, Angel. It just makes ya unique,” Molly smiled. “Besides, I’m sure there has to be at least one person ya can talk to. What about that Valentino guy? He’s kinda cute,” she said.

“Yeah, I guess. But he’s a bit of a conceited asshat. He ain’t for me,” Angel replied.

“Well, don’t worry about a thing! This invention is gonna be the start of a new life for us,” Molly said, as she finished up. “Okay, that does it. Let’s test it out,” she finished, before she pulled the lever.

The machine chopped a log in half, just like it was supposed to. “It works!” Angel exclaimed.

“Holy shit! It does!” Molly gasped.

“Ya did it!” Angel smiled.

“Hitch up Fat Nuggets! I’m going to the fair!” Molly exclaimed. 

Moments later, Fat Nuggets, the family horse, was hitched to a wagon with Molly’s invention. “Good luck, Molls. Be safe out there, okay?” Angel asked.

“Don’t worry about me, Angie. I’ll be back before ya know it,” Molly replied, before she rode off.

Molly and Fat Nuggets traveled the countryside, however, it began to get dark. “We should be there by now…” Molly muttered, as she looked at her map. 

The only sounds were the rustling of leaves and every sign they passed was scratched over. “We better turn around,” Molly whispered.

Just then, wolves sprung out from the shadows. Molly attempted to steer away, but she got knocked off the wagon. Fat Nuggets ran away, taking the wagon with him. Molly was left alone on the forest floor, and the wolves started running to her.

Molly got up and ran away, with the wolves hot on her trail. She spotted a gate and ran through, slamming it shut before the wolves could get in. Molly looked up, and saw a massive castle. “Holy shit…” she breathed. 

It began to rain, so Molly knocked on the door. It opened, and the girl cautiously stepped inside. “Hello? Anybody here? Hello?” she called. 

“The girl must have lost her way in the woods,” whispered a voice in the shadows. 

“Be quiet, Alastor! She might go away!” hissed another voice. 

“Is someone there? I don’t wanna intrude, but I lost my horse, so I need a place to stay overnight,” Molly said.

“Vaggie, letting the girl stay the night won’t do any harm,” Alastor whispered.

“Sometimes I feel like you try pissing him off on purpose,” Vaggie muttered.

Alastor shrugged and walked over to Molly. “Of course you’re welcome, my dear!” he exclaimed.

Molly looked over the red haired, humanoid deer, and screamed. Vaggie stormed over. “You could have at least tried not to scare her, dumbass!” she shouted.

Molly was taken aback by the sight of the grey moth as well. “W-who are ya? What are ya?” she asked.

“We’re cursed, plain and simple,” Alastor smiled. Molly looked up, confused, then she sneezed. “You must be freezing! Come along, warm yourself by the fire,” he said, as he led Molly to the fireplace.

“Don’t you dare! He is gonna hate this!” Vaggie shouted. Alastor ignored Vaggie’s protest, and gave Molly a blanket after she sat in a chair. 

“Will you listen to me?!” Vaggie asked. Just then, a tea tray rolled in, being pushed by a grey, blonde woman and a tiny, red headed cyclops. “Mimzy, don’t tell me you’re okay with this!” yelled Vaggie.

“It’s been ages since we’ve had anybody over!” Mimzy returned, before she looked at Molly. “Would you like a nice cup of tea, doll?” she asked. 

“Um, sure,” Molly nodded.

“No! No tea!” Vaggie yelled.

The cyclops smiled and handed Molly a cup. “Here you go!” she said, before looking at Mimzy. “She’s pretty, Mom. Do you think she’s the one?” she whispered.

“Don’t get your hopes up, Nifty,” Mimzy replied.

Just then, the door swung open. A blast of cold air put out the fire. Everyone nervously turned to the door as a massive, winged cat entered the room. “You let someone in,” he growled.

“Husker, the girl was lost and freezing and-,” Alastor began.

“Shut up,” Husk stated.

“I tried to warn them, sir, but they never listened to me. I knew it was a bad idea!” Vaggie exclaimed. 

“I said, shut up!” Husk shouted. 

He walked over to Molly, and she nervously jumped out of the chair. “Who are you? What do you think you’re doing here?” he asked.

“I...um...I just got lost in the woods,” Molly stammered. 

“You’re a fucking trespasser!” Husk yelled. 

“I’m sorry! I’m really sorry!” exclaimed Molly. 

“What do you think you’re staring at?” Husk asked.

“Nothing! I swear!” Molly returned. 

“You came just to stare at me, didn’t you?” Husk growled. 

“No, no! Honest! All I wanted was a place to stay! I’m sorry!” Molly yelled.

“I’ll give you a place to stay!” Husk shouted. 

He grabbed Molly by the arm and started to pull her out of the room. “No! Please! Don’t! I’m sorry!” she pleaded. 

Molly kept begging, but to no avail. The servants could only watch as she was dragged away.


	3. Taking Her Place

The next day, Valentino and Vox had set up a wedding party outside of Angel’s house. Valentino was in a suit, and he turned to his companion. “So, how do I look?” he asked.

“Fine. Are you sure this is a good idea?” Vox asked.

“Of course! This is Angel’s lucky day. Now Vox, when Angel and I come out that door, strike up the band” Valentino said.

“I got it, I got it. Just go propose,” Vox replied.

Valentino nodded, and he knocked on the door. Angel opened it, and he tried to keep from visibly cringing at the sight of Valentino. “Val...nice to see ya,” he said.

“Isn’t it? You know, Angel, there isn’t a person in town who wouldn’t love to be in your shoes. This is the day all your little dreams come true,” Valentino smiled.

“Whaddya know about my dreams, Val?” Angel asked.

“Enough. Now, picture this, we’re in my tavern. You’re hanging off my arm, wearing whatever you want. Even a dress if you want. No one would care. Everyone would forget your sister was the town’s craziest bitch. I’d keep you safe Nobody would ever talk shit about you again if you married me,” Valentino explained. 

“Valentino…I’m uh….” Angel stammered.

“You know, you’ll never be happy until you find a man. And let’s face it, Angel Cakes, I’m the only one who’ll have you,” grinned Valentino. 

“I’m...I’m speechless. I dunno what to say…” Angel said, as he started backing towards the door. 

“Say you’ll marry me, Angel,” Valentino replied.

“I’m really sorry, Val but I don’t…” Angel began, as he grabbed a hold of the door handle. “I don’t deserve ya,” he finished, before pulling the door open.

Angel stepped out of the way as Valentino fell outside, landing in a mud puddle. Just as he was told, Vox got the band to start playing the wedding march. When Vox noticed Valentino in the puddle, he walked over. 

“So, how’d it go?” he asked, with a smug smile.

Valentino angrily got up and pushed Vox in the puddle. “I’ll make Angel my husband. By any means necessary,” he stated, before storming off. 

Once the wedding party cleared out, Angel peeked his head out the door. “That fucker really asked me to marry him! As if I’d ever hook up with that stuck up dickweed,” he muttered, as he headed outside.

“Married to him  
Can't ya just see it?  
Married to him  
And full of strife, 

Hell no! Not me!  
I guarantee it  
I want much more than this boring, small life!” Angel sang, before he ran out to the hills. 

“I want adventure in the great wide somewhere!   
I want it more than I can tell  
And for once it might be grand  
To have someone understand  
I want so much more than they've got planned…” he finished, watching as a dandelion blew away in the wind. 

At that moment, Fat Nuggets rushed over, still hitched up to the wagon. “Nuggets? Nuggets, what happened to Molly?” Angel asked. “We gotta find her, ya gotta take me to her,” he said.

Shortly after, Fat Nuggets was unhitched from the wagon, and he led Angel to the castle. The two stopped outside the gate, and Angel looked around. “Where the hell are we?” Angel muttered. He got off the horse and opened the gate. “Wait here, Nuggs. I won’t be long,” he said, before stepping inside.

Inside the castle, Vaggie and Alastor were sitting together. “I still can’t believe you! Invite her in, sit in the chair, have some fucking tea,” Vaggie said.

“Well, excuse me for wanting to be polite,” Alastor returned.

The door creaked open, and Angel stepped inside. “Hello? Molly? Ya in here? Hello?” he called, as he began to walk the halls. 

In the kitchen, Nifty bounced in while her mother did the dishes. “Mom! Mom! There’s a boy in the castle!” she exclaimed. 

“Nifty, we just had our first guest in years. I really doubt we’d get two in the same week,” Mimzy returned.

“But I saw him!” Nifty protested. 

“Uh huh, sure you did,” Mimzy said, as one of the castle maids, Rosie, ran in. 

“Mimzy! You’ll never believe it. I saw a boy in the castle,” she smiled.

Mimzy’s eyes widened, and Nifty smiled. “I told you so!” she said.

Elsewhere, Vaggie was still chewing out Alastor. “Irresponsible, stupid, moronic..” she began, before the two of them heard footsteps.

“Molly!” Angel called. He walked by, not noticing Vaggie and Alastor, and the two of them watched, wide eyed. 

“Vaggie! It’s a boy!” Alastor smiled.

“And?” Vaggie asked.

“He could be the one we’ve been waiting for! He could break the spell!” Alastor exclaimed.

“How do you know Husk won’t toss him in the dungeon too?” Vaggie asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Hm, call it intuition,” Alastor smiled. 

Angel noticed a door slightly ajar, so he walked in. He climbed up the narrow staircase, and entered a room full of cell doors. “Molly? Anybody?” he asked.

“Angel?” Molly asked.

“Molly!” Angel gasped, as he ran over to her cell.

“How did ya find me?” Molly asked.

“Fat Nuggets led me here. Okay, I gotta get ya out of there,” said Angel.

“Angel, ya have to get out of here!” Molly exclaimed.

“Who the fuck did this to ya?” Angel asked.

“No time to explain. Ya have to go! Now!” Molly yelled.

“I won’t leave ya!” Angel returned.

The blonde felt a hand on his shoulder, and it pulled him away from the cell. “What the hell are you doing here?” Husk asked from the shadows.

“Who are ya?” Angel asked.

“The master of the castle. Now tell me what you want,” Husk demanded. 

“I’m here for my sister. Please, let her out! She’s gotta be freezing,” Angel said.

“Well she shouldn’t have trespassed here!” Husk shouted.

“Please! There gotta be something I can do!” Angel exclaimed.

“No. There’s nothing you can do,” Husk returned.

Angel paused a moment, then looked at the figure in the shadows. “Take me instead,” he said. 

“You?” Husk asked, before he thought about it. “You would take her place?” he asked, confused by the gesture.

“Angel! No! Ya can’t!” Molly shouted, but her brother ignored her cries.

“If I did, would ya let her go?” Angel asked.

“Yeah. But you need to promise to stay here forever,” Husk said.

Angel considered this, then he realized he could still hardly make out who he was even talking to. “Come into the light,” he said.

Husk stepped into the light, and Angel gasped at the sight of the monstrous creature. 

“Angel! I’m not gonna let ya do this!” Molly yelled.

Angel took a deep breath, then he walked over to Husk. “Ya have my word,” he said.

“Done!” Husk stated.

Angel broke down and cried as Husk went to release his sister. Husk opened the cell, and Molly ran over to Angel. “Angel, listen to me, I don’t want ya to pay for what I did,” she said. 

Before Angel had a chance to say anything, Husk dragged Molly out of the room. “Wait!” Angel called, but they didn’t stop. 

Husk brought Molly outside and placed her in a carriage. “Please! Let him go!” Molly begged.

“He isn’t your problem anymore,” Husk returned, before he slammed the door. “Take her to the village,” he said.

The carriage began rolling back to town, and Angel cried as he watched from the window. Husk stepped back into the castle, and saw Alastor was outside of the dungeon door. He assumed the deer had been eavesdropping. “Sir?” Alastor asked.

“What?!” Husk snapped.

“Since our guest is going to be with us for some time, I believe it would be a good idea to offer him a more suitable room,” Alastor replied.

“Don’t worry about him,” Husk returned, before he walked inside. 

Husk saw that Angel was still sitting by the window. “Ya didn’t even let me say goodbye,” he quietly said. “I’ll never see my sister again, and we didn’t get to say goodbye,” he whimpered. 

Husk felt a bit guilty, and he figured giving Angel a better room was the least he could do. “I’ll show you to your room,” he said. 

“My what?” asked Angel. 

“Do you wanna stay locked up here?” Husk asked.

“No,” Angel answered.

“Then come with me,” Husk replied.

Soon, the two of them were walking through the castle hallways. Angel looked at all the grim statues and decorations they passed, and he couldn’t stop thinking about his sister. Molly was Angel’s only real friend, and he hated that he’d never be able see her again.

Husk noticed Angel’s solemn expression, and he started feeling bad again. “I...hope you like it here,” he said, in a futile attempt to cheer Angel up. “The castle is your home now, so you can go anywhere you want. Except the west wing,” Husk added.

“What’s in the west wing?” Angel asked.

“None of your fucking business,” Husk returned.

“Are ya at least gonna tell me ya name?” Angel asked.

“Husk. My name is Husk,” he said, as he led Angel to his room. “If you need anything, my servants are on it,” he said, as Angel stepped into the room. 

Alastor stepped out from the shadows and tapped Husk on the shoulder. “Dinner. Invite him to dinner,” he whispered.

“You’ll join me for dinner. That wasn’t a request,” Husk stated, before he slammed the door. 

“Well….that could have gone better…” Alastor muttered.

Once Angel was alone in his room, he looked out the window to see if he would be able to escape. Unfortunately, he was too high up. Realizing that he had no way out, Angel fell onto his bed and started crying. As he did, a light snowfall began outside.   
Angel was a prisoner here, and there was nothing that he could do.


	4. Dinner Request

Valentino was in the tavern with Vox, and he was angry to say the least. “Who the hell does that bitch think he is?! Angel pissed off the wrong guy. No one says no to Valentino!” he yelled.

“Damn straight,” Vox nodded.

“Dismissed….rejected….publicly humiliated! I can’t stand it!” Valentino yelled.

“More beer?” Vox asked.

“Why? Nothing helps. I'm a disgrace,” grumbled Valentino.

“Oh don’t say that! You aren’t THAT bad,” Vox said, as Valentino shot him a glare. “All I’m saying is, you need to pull yourself together,” he continued. 

“Wow, it disturbs me to see you, my friend  
Looking so down in the dumps  
Every guy here'd love to be like you, Val  
Even when taking your lumps

There's no man in town as admired as you  
You're everyone's favorite guy  
Everyone's awed and inspired by you  
And it's not very hard to see why!” Vox sang. 

“No one's slick quite like Val  
No one's quick quite like Val  
No one else has a real massive dick just like Val’s!

For there's no man in town half as dashing  
Perfect, a pure paragon  
You can ask any Tom, Dick, or Stanley  
And they'll tell you whose team they prefer to be on!” Vox continued, as he got the crowd to join in. 

“No one's been just like Val  
A king pin quite like Val!” they sang. 

“No one takes people out for a spin quite like Val!” Vox exclaimed. 

“As a specimen, yes, I'm intimidating!” Valentino smiled. 

“What a guy, Valentino!  
Give five ‘hurrahs!’  
Give twelve ‘hip-hips!’” the crowd sang, as they all raised their glasses. 

“Since Val is the best  
And the rest are all drips!” Vox sang.

“No one fights quite like Val  
Douses lights quite like Val  
And when having sex, nobody bites quite like Val!” the crowd sang. 

“For there's no one as handsome and charming!” Dia, Summer, and Martha added.

“As you see I've got talents to spare,” Valentino continued. 

“Though sometimes his behaviour’s alarming,” Vox muttered. 

“Fuck off!” Valentino yelled, before he hit Vox. “And every last inch of me's covered with hair!” he finished. 

“No one hits just like Val  
Matches wits just like Val!” the crowd sang.

“In a spitting match nobody spits just like Val!” Vox sang.

“I'm especially good at expectorating!” Valentino said, before spitting into a cup that was across the room.

“That’s ten points for Val!” the crowd sang.

“When I was a kid, I ate four dozen eggs  
Every morning to help me get large  
And now that I'm grown, I eat five dozen eggs  
So I'm roughly the size of a barge!” sang Valentino.

“I don’t see it…” Vox muttered.

“No one shoots just like Val  
Makes those beauts quite like Val!” the crowd sang. 

“Then goes strutting around wearing boots just like Val!” Vox added.

“I use antlers in all of my decorating!” Valentino exclaimed.

“My what a guy!  
That Val!” everyone sang, ending their song.

At that moment, Molly burst through the door. “Help! Someone has to help me!” she exclaimed. 

“Molly?” a man named Fizzaroli asked.

“Please! He has him locked in the dungeon!” she shouted.

“Who?” asked a girl named Velvet.

“Angel! We gotta save him! Not a minute to lose!” Molly exclaimed.

“Slow down, baby doll. Who has Angel locked up?” Valentino asked.

“A beast!” Molly shouted. To her surprise, everyone started to laugh.

“Is it a big beast?” Fizzaroli asked.

“Huge!” Molly nodded.

“What’s it look like?” Velvet asked.

“This...cat….thing. With wings! And fangs! Can ya help me?” Molly asked.

“Alright, sweetheart. We’ll help you out,” Valentino smiled. 

“Ya will?” Molly asked.

Valentino smirked, then Fizzaroli and Velvet picked Molly up and tossed the girl outside. “That crazy bitch,” Velvet giggled, as she and Fizzaroli walked back in.

“Always good for a laugh,” Fizzaroli added.

“Crazy Molly….” Valentino muttered, as he began forming an idea. 

“Vox, I'm afraid I've been thinking…” he began.

“A dangerous pastime,” Vox interjected.

“I know  
But that crazy slut is Angel's sister,  
And her sanity's only so-so

Now the wheels in my head have been turning,  
Since I looked at that insane blonde girl  
See, I promised myself that I'd marry Angel,  
And I’m not going to stop for the world!” Valentino sang, before whispering something into Vox’s ear.

Vox began to smile, and he looked at Valentino. “That’s genius!” he exclaimed.

“No one plots just like Val,  
Takes cheap shots like just like Val,  
Plans to persecute harmless crackpots quite like Val!” the two sang. 

“So his marriage we soon will be celebrating!  
My, what a guy!  
That Val!” everyone sang, as Molly watched from the window outside. 

“No one is gonna help me,” she sighed.

At the castle, Angel was crying on his bed. He stopped when he heard a knock at the door. “Who’s there?” he asked.

“Mimzy! The housekeeper,” the voice replied.

Angel got the door, and Mimzy and Nifty walked in with a tea tray. Charlie followed them, with outfits folded in her hands. 

“We wanted to see how you were doing,” Mimzy smiled.

“Holy shit,” Angel whispered, as he noticed their strange features. “This is impossible…” he said.

“I know, I know. But here we are,” Charlie said, as she placed the clothes on Angel’s bed. “I figured that since you’ll be here a while, you might want a few changes of clothes,” she added.

“I told you he was pretty, Mom,” Nifty said.

“Alright, sweetie. Get the boy his tea,” Mimzy replied.

Nifty nodded, and brought the cup to Angel. Angel figured he had nothing to lose, and at least these strange creatures were being nice to him, so he took the cup. “Thank ya,” he said.

“It’s no trouble! That was a really brave thing you did for your sister,” Mimzy said.

“We all think so,” Charlie added.

“I guess. But I lost Molly. My dreams. Everything,” Angel sighed.

“Hey, don’t worry. It’ll turn out alright in the end, I’m sure,” Mimzy smiled. Angel gave her a small smile back. “I’d love to stay and talk, but I gotta set the table. Nifty, we better get going,” Mimzy said. 

Nifty nodded and followed Mimzy out. “Bye!” she called.

“So, what do you want to wear to dinner? If you don’t like any of these outfits, I can bring back a few more,” Charlie said.

“That’s real sweet of ya, but I’m not going to dinner,” Angel said.

“Why not?” Charlie asked.

Before Angel could answer, Vaggie walked in. “It’s dinnertime,” she said.

Husk, Alastor, and Mimzy were waiting in the dining room, and Angel still hadn’t shown up. “What is taking him so long?” Husk grumbled.

“Be patient with him! The kid lost his sister and his freedom all in one day,” Mimzy replied.

“Husker, have you thought that this boy could be the one to break the spell?” Alastor asked.

“No shit. I’m not fucking stupid,” Husk returned.

“Wonderful! The two of you fall in love, and then the spell is broken! We’ll be human again by midnight!” Alastor smiled.

“It isn’t that easy, Al. Stuff like this takes time,” Mimzy said.

“We don’t have time, dear. The rose has already begun to wilt,” Alastor replied.

“What’s the point? It’ll never happen. He’s beautiful, and….just look at me!” Husk yelled.

“You need to get him to see past that,” Mimzy smiled.

“I don’t know how,” Husk muttered.

“Well, start by making yourself more presentable. Stand up straight! Act like a gentleman,” Mimzy said.

“Yes! And when he comes in, give him a brilliant smile!” Alastor added.

“Be sure not to scare him,” Mimzy continued. 

“Be witty! People appreciate a good sense of humor,” Alastor said.

“Be gentle,” Mimzy said.

“Give him plenty of compliments!” Alastor continued.

“But be sincere,” Mimzy added.

“And you need to control your temper!” they both shouted.

At that moment, the door creaked open. “Shit! It’s him!” Husk whispered. 

Vaggie stepped inside. “....hi,” she said.

“Where is he?” Husk asked.

“I’ll give it to you straight,” Vaggie sighed. “He isn’t coming,” she said.

“WHAT?!” Husk shouted.

He started running down the hall, and his servants hurried behind him. Husk pounded on Angel’s door. “I thought I told you to come to dinner!” he shouted.

“I ain’t hungry!” Angel returned. 

“Come to dinner or I’ll break down your damn door!” Husk yelled.

“Can you at least try to be civil?” Vaggie asked.

“He’s being difficult!” Husk grumbled.

“Be gentle,” Mimzy said.

Husk sighed. “Can you come down to dinner?” he asked.

“No!” Angel answered.

“Surely you can do better than that,” Alastor said.

Husk simply rolled his eyes. “I would really like it if you had dinner with me. Please,” he stated.

“No thanks!” Angel shouted.

“You can’t stay in there forever!” Husk yelled.

“Watch me, asshole!” Angel yelled.

“Then fucking starve for all I care!” Husk shouted, before he looked at his servants. “If he won’t eat with me, then he won’t eat at all,” he said, before walking away.

“Damn….that didn’t go well,” Mimzy said.

“Alastor, can you stand watch by the door? Let me know if he leaves?” Vaggie asked. 

“Of course, dear! I won’t move from this spot!” Alastor smiled.

“Good. Mimzy, let’s go clean up,” Vaggie sighed, as the two of them walked to the dining room. 

Husk headed into his room. “I asked nice, and he said no. Does he want me to fucking beg?” he muttered. Husk picked up his magic mirror. “Show me the boy,” he ordered.

An image appeared on the mirror, of Angel sitting in his room with Charlie. “The master isn’t so bad when you get to know him,” Charlie smiled.

“I don’t wanna get to know him. I don’t wanna have anything to do with him,” Angel returned. 

Husk sighed and put down the mirror. “I’m kidding myself. He’ll only ever see me as a monster,” he said. 

A petal drifted off of the enchanted rose. “It’s hopeless,” Husk said.


	5. Be Our Guest

Later that evening, Alastor was still near Angel’s room, and Rosie had met him for tea. “So the master isn’t taking as kindly to this boy as we’ve hoped?” Rosie asked.

“I’m afraid not. Poor Husker knows nothing of romance,” Alastor sighed.

Just then, Alastor saw Angel’s door creak open, and watched as the blonde stepped into the hall. “Goodness! He’s out!” he exclaimed.

Meanwhile, Mimzy and Vaggie were cleaning up the kitchen with the chef, Pentious. “I can’t believe it! I worked all day long, and for nothing! This meal is only going to go to waste!” he yelled.

“Quit whining. It’s been a long night for everybody,” Mimzy said.

“Eh, that guy was just being stubborn. Husk said please,” Vaggie said.

“If Husk doesn’t learn to control that damn temper, that spell is never gonna get broken,” Mimzy stated, just as Angel walked in.

“Oh hey, you aren’t dead. I’m Vaggie,” she said, as Alastor walked in as well.

“And I’m Alastor! It’s fantastic to meet you!” he smiled, as he shook Angel's hand. 

“Good to meet ya too,” Angel replied. 

“Now, is there anything we can do for you?” asked Alastor.

“Um...I guess I’m kinda hungry,” Angel shrugged. 

“You are? Oh! Pen, get a fire started!” Mimzy called.

“Don’t you remember what Husk said?” Vaggie whispered.

“I’m not gonna let the poor boy go hungry,” Mimzy replied.

“Fine! Just get him some bread and be done with it,” Vaggie stated. 

“Vagatha! We shouldn’t be treating him like a prisoner. He’s our guest! We should make him feel right at home,” Alastor said, before smiling at Angel. “Come along, my friend! I’ll show you to the dining room,” he said. 

“You’d better keep it down,” Vaggie hissed. “If Husk find out about this, he’ll fucking kill us.”

“I understand. But...what is dinner without a little music?” Alastor smirked, before he shut the door. 

“Music?!” Vaggie yelled.

Angel sat in a char, and Alastor stood on the long, dining room table. “Ma chère monsieur, it is with deepest pride and greatest pleasure that we welcome you tonight. And now we invite you to relax, pull up a chair, and the dining room proudly presents: your dinner!” the deer smiled.

“Be our guest! Be our guest!  
Put our service to the test  
Tie your napkin 'round your neck, my dear  
And we'll provide the rest.

Soup du jour  
Hot hors d'oeuvres  
Why, we only live to serve  
Try the grey stuff, it's delicious  
Don't believe me? Try the dishes!” Alastor sang.

Just then, other servants came out to join him. They all participated in an intricately choreographed dance number.

“We can sing, they can dance  
After all, sir, this is France  
And a dinner here is never second best!

Go on, unfold your menu  
Take a glance and then you'll  
Be our guest  
Be our guest  
Be our guest!” Alastor sang.

Vaggie watched in horror and tried to stop them, but no one listened to her. 

“Beef ragout  
Cheese soufflé  
Pie and pudding, en flambé!” sang servants, as they laid the dishes on the table. 

“We'll prepare and serve with flair  
A culinary cabaret!  
You're alone  
And you're scared  
But the banquet's all prepared!

No one's gloomy or complaining  
While we do our entertaining  
We tell jokes! I do tricks  
With the castle’s candlesticks,” Alastor continued. 

“And it's all in perfect taste  
That you can bet!

Come on and lift your glass  
You've won your own free pass  
To be our guest!” everyone sang. 

“If you're stressed  
It's fine dining we suggest!” Alastor added.

“Be our guest!   
Be our guest!   
Be our guest!” everyone sang, as Alastor dragged Vaggie over. 

“Life is so unnerving  
For a servant who's not serving  
He's not whole without a soul to wait upon  
Ah, those good old days when we were useful...  
Suddenly those good old days are gone,” Alastor sang.

Vaggie rolled her eyes and shoved him, then started to walk away. 

“Too long we've been rusting  
Needing so much more than dusting  
Needing exercise, a chance to use our skills!  
Most days we just lay around the castle  
Flabby, fat and lazy  
You walked in and oops-a-daisy!” Alastor continued.

Mimzy and Nifty ran in, pushing the tea cart, and nearly slamming into Vaggie.

“It's a guest! It's a guest!  
Sake's alive, well I'll be blessed!  
Wine's been poured and thank the Lord  
I've had the napkins freshly pressed!

With dessert, he'll want tea  
And that's always fine with me  
While the cups do their soft-shoein'  
I'll be bubbling, I'll be brewing!

I'll get warm, piping hot  
Heaven's sakes! Is that a spot?  
Clean it up! We want the company impressed  
We've got a lot to do!  
Is it one lump or two?  
For you, our guest!” Mimzy sang, as Nifty handed Angel a cup of tea. 

“He's our guest!” the chorus sang. 

“He's our guest!” Mimzy repeated. 

“Be our guest!” the chorus sang.

“Okay guys, song’s over! Shut the fuck up!” Vaggie yelled, but she was ignored once again. 

“Be our guest! Be our guest!  
Our command is your request  
It's been years since we've had anybody here  
And we're obsessed!

With your meal, with your ease  
Yes, indeed, we aim to please  
While the candlelight's still glowing  
Let us help you, we'll keep going!” the servants sang.

They formed a kickline, with Alastor in the middle. 

“Course by course, one by one  
'Til you shout, "Enough! I'm done!"  
Then we'll sing you off to sleep as you digest!” they sang, before breaking apart again.

“Tonight you'll prop your feet up  
But for now, let's eat up  
Be our guest!  
Be our guest!  
Be our guest!  
Please, be our guest!” everyone sang.

The song ended with Alastor shoving Vaggie once again. Angel smiled and started clapping. “That was amazing!” he exclaimed.

“It was?” Vaggie asked, as she dusted herself off.

“Of course! Clearly this gentleman knows talent when he sees it,” Alastor smiled.

“Whatever. It’s getting pretty late. Angel, you should probably just take a plate up to your room and go to bed,” Vaggie said.

“Are ya joking? I can’t go to bed now! I’ve never been in an enchanted castle before,” Angel replied.

“Um...who said anything about it being enchanted?” Vaggie stammered.

“It’s kinda friggin obvious,” Angel answered. “Mind if I have a look around?” he asked.

“Would you care for a tour?” Alastor asked.

“Have you lost your damn mind? Some places are...off limits...remember?” Vaggie whispered.

“Do ya wanna show me? I bet the two of ya know everything there is to know about this place,” Angel smiled.

“Well as a matter of fact...I do. Fine, we’ll take you on a tour,” Vaggie said. 

As soon as dinner was finished up, Alastor and Vaggie left with Angel.


	6. The West Wing

Alastor, Angel, and Vaggie had been walking through the castle for a while now. As they walked through the hall, Angel looked over at a set of stairs. “What’s up there?” he asked.

“The west wing? Nothing interesting,” Vaggie hastily said.

“Oh, so that’s the west wing,” Angel said.

“Excellent work, Vaggie,” Alastor muttered.

“I wonder what he’s hiding up there…?” Angel asked.

“Hiding? Please, Husker isn’t hiding anything!” Alastor replied.

“Then he’d be okay with me checking it out,” Angel said.

“It’s just...storage space. Don’t you want to see literally anything else? We have a really nice garden,” Vaggie said.

“Maybe later,” replied Angel, as he started up the steps to the west wing.

“Perhaps the library?” Alastor asked, causing Angel to stop and turn.

“Ya got a library?” he asked.

“Yes! With books!” Alastor smiled.

“More than you could read in a lifetime. C’mon,” Vaggie said.

Alastor and Vaggie began walking to the library. Angel followed them for a while, then he headed back up the stairs to the west wing.

As Angel walked through it, it seemed so much more dark than the rest of the castle. Every mirror was shattered, broken furniture was everywhere, and Angel found himself walking towards a single door at the end of the hallway. Angel hesitated for a moment, but he gathered his courage and pulled the door open.

The room managed to look worse than the rest of the hallway. Everything was torn completely to shreds. Angel stepped over broken pieces of furniture, and he spotted a portrait on the wall. It was ripped, so he couldn’t make out who it was, but it looked like it was of a young man. 

Angel studied the portrait, specifically the amber eyes the man had. There was a strange familiarity about them. Before Angel could ponder it further, he noticed something glowing in the corner of the room. The blonde walked over, and saw that it was the enchanted rose in a glass case.

His eyes widened in amazement, and he went to take the case off. Before he could, Husk emerged from the shadows and leapt over to Angel. “Why the hell did you come here?” he growled.

“I-I’m sorry,” Angel stammered.

“I told you to stay away!” Husk shouted.

“I didn’t mean any harm,” Angel said.

“Do you know what you could have fucking done?!” yelled Husk, just before he broke a nearby table.

“Please, stop! I’m sorry!” Angel exclaimed.

“Get out!” Husk shouted, as he broke a few more things. “Get the fuck out of here!” he yelled.

Angel ran away, and only then did Husk fully realize what he had done. Alastor and Vaggie spotted Angel heading for the exit. “Where are you going?” Alastor asked.

“Promise or no, I can’t stay here anymore!” Angel returned, as he threw on the first coat he could find.

“Wait! You can’t just leave!” Vaggie shouted, however it was too late. Angel ran outside.

He mounted Fat Nuggets and rode off into the snowstorm. As the two rode, Angel saw wolves running towards them. “Fuck! Go, Nuggets!” Angel screamed.

The two sped away, with the wolves right behind them. Fat Nuggets ran onto the ice, and it started breaking beneath them. Angel and Fat Nuggets fell into the water, but they managed to come out on the other side of the stream. 

Soon, many more wolves approached them, and Angel fell off of Fat Nuggets. The horse’s reins got caught around a tree, trapping him there. Angel grabbed a branch and tried to beat the wolves away the best he could, but it was no use. A wolf took the branch from him, and pounced towards Angel.

Before the wolf reached Angel, Husk grabbed it and threw it aside. He began attacking the rest of the wolves. After a while, the surviving wolves ran away in fear, but Husk fell to the ground, injured from the fight. 

Angel got Fat Nuggets free, then looked between the horse and the beast. He could run away now. It wasn’t as if anyone could stop him. However, Angel couldn’t leave Husk to die out here. The cat had gotten injured saving him, and this was the least Angel could do in return. 

————————————

Angel and Husk made it back to the castle. Husk was sitting in his chair, and Angel covered a cloth in warm water so he could tend to Husk’s wounds.

“Okay, hold still for a sec,” Angel said, as he noticed Husk fidgeting in the chair. 

He placed the cloth on the scratches on Husk’s arm, causing him to roar in pain. “That fucking hurt!” he shouted.

“Well, if ya would hold still it wouldn’t hurt so bad!” Angel returned.

“Well, if you wouldn’t have run away, this wouldn’t have happened,” Husk stated.

“Well, if ya didn’t try to scare the shit outta me, I wouldn’t have ran away,” replied Angel.

Husk paused for a moment to think of his next argument. “Well, you should have stayed out of the west wing!” he exclaimed.

“Well, ya should learn to control ya temper,” Angel stated.

Husk rolled his eyes, realizing that he lost this argument. “Now, hold still. This is gonna sting a little,” Angel said, as he placed the cloth back onto Husk’s wounds.

Husk grunted in pain, but he didn’t protest. “By the way, thank ya. For saving my life,” Angel said.

“You’re welcome,” Husk replied, extremely caught off guard by that statement.

The two sat in silence as Angel continued to clean Husk up. The servants watched from nearby, believing that maybe there was hope for the two of them.

Meanwhile, back in the village, Vox and Valentino met with a woman named Verosicka. “Make this quick. I don’t usually leave the asylum at three in the fucking morning, so you’d better make it worth my while,” she said.

Valentino handed Verosicka a bag of gold, and she began to smile. “Alright, you have my attention,” she said.

“I have my mind set on marrying Angel, however, it seems like he needs a little….persuasion,” Valentino explained.

“He rejected his ass in a second,” Vox added, causing Valentino to glare at him.

“Everyone knows his sister is insane. That bitch was in here earlier, talking about a beast in a castle,” continued Valentino.

“Please, Molly is harmless,” Verosicka replied.

“Perhaps. But Angel would do anything to keep her from getting locked up,” Valentino said.

“Yeah, even marry him,” Vox said, getting another glare.

“So, you want me to toss his sister into the asylum unless Angel agrees to marry you? Damn, that is cold. I love it!” Verosicka grinned. 

At her cottage, Molly was preparing to leave. “They don’t wanna help me? Fine! I’ll save Angel myself,” she said. 

She filled a bag with the essentials, grabbed a lantern, and headed out the door. As soon as she left, Valentino and Vox knocked on the door. “Angel? Molly?” he called, not getting an answer.

“Oh well, sucks to be you,” Vox said.

“They’ll be back eventually. And when they are, we’ll be ready for them. Voxxy, wait here until they get home,” Valentino said, before walking off. 

“Asshole! It’s freezing out here….” Vox muttered.


	7. Something There

Husk walked through the hallway, and he saw Angel reading in a chair. That wasn’t out of the ordinary, but the thing that caught him off guard was that Angel was in a dress. “Where’d you get that?” he asked.

“I asked Charlie if there were any dresses here that I could try, and she gave me this one,” Angel replied, as he realized Husk was staring. “As long as I’m stuck here, I’m gonna wear whatever the fuck I want. Ya got a problem?” he asked.

“No,” Husk replied. He actually thought that Angel looked beautiful, but he couldn’t find the words. “If you want more though, I know where to get them,” he added. 

Soon, Husk placed a few dresses and outfits into Angel’s room. “These used to belong to my mom. You can keep them if you want,” he said. 

“Ya ma’s? Really?” Angel asked. 

“Yep. She’d want someone to appreciate them,” Husk said, as Angel picked up a red gown.

“I don’t get to wear this kinda stuff in town. Thank ya,” he smiled.

“Don’t mention it,” Husk returned, before he walked away.

Sometime later, Angel was out in the snow. He was wearing a new green dress and a cloak he was given, and he and Nifty were tossing snowballs at each other. Husk, Alastor, and Vaggie watched from the balcony, and Husk looked down where Angel had wrapped his arm. 

“I’ve never felt this way about anyone. I want to do something for him,” he said.

“Didn’t you just give him a fuck ton of dresses?” Vaggie asked. 

“Yeah, but I want to do something….big,” Husk replied.

“Oh, um….flowers? Chocolates? Promises you’re never going to keep?” Vaggie suggested.

“No, no! That’s all wrong. It must be something special! Something that sparks his interest,” Alastor replied, before he paused. “I have it!” he smiled.

Later that day, Husk led Angel to a door at the end of a hallway. “Okay, there’s something I want to show you. But first you need to close your eyes,” Husk said.

“Why?” Angel smirked.

“It’s a surprise,” Husk replied.

Angel smiled and closed his eyes, then Husk led him inside. “Can I open them?” Angel asked.

“Not yet, gimme a sec,” Husk replied.

Husk pulled back the curtains to let light into the room. Angel smiled as his curiosity grew. “Now?” he asked.

“Okay, now,” Husk answered.

Angel opened his eyes, and gasped. He looked around in awe at shelves that were filled with books. “Holy shit! I’ve never seen this many books in my life!” he exclaimed.

“You like it?” Husk asked.

“Hell yeah! It’s amazing,” Angel smiled.

“Then it’s yours,” Husk said.

“Thank ya so much,” Angel replied, as the two of them shared a smile.

The two didn’t notice Alastor, Vaggie, Mimzy, Nifty, and Rosie watching from the doorway. “Would you look at that?” Mimzy smiled.

“I knew my idea would work!” Alastor said, causing Vaggie to roll her eyes.

“What worked?” Nifty asked.

“It doesn’t matter whose idea it was. It’s just a step in the right direction,” Vaggie said. 

“The two of them are lovely together,” Rosie said.

Rosie, Vaggie, and Alastor walked away, leaving Nifty with her mother. “What are they talking about? I didn’t see anything,” she said.

“Don’t worry about it, sweetie. C’mon, there’s work to do,” Mimzy said, as she started walking down the hall. 

“Wait! Tell me!” Nifty called, as she hurried after her.

The next day, Angel and Husk were having lunch together. Husk attempted using a spoon, in order to be more civilized, but he hadn’t used one in ages, so it didn’t exactly work out. Angel noticed that he was having trouble, so he picked up his bowl. Husk did the same, and the two of them simply drank from them.

After lunch, they went outside in the snow. Angel started feeding the birds, and he passed Husk some birdseed. He watched as Husk held out the seed to the birds, and accidentally scared them away. Angel shook his head; there was something almost endearing about the fact he was trying. 

‘There's something sweet  
And almost kind  
But he was mean and just a dick and unrefined  
And now he's dear, and so unsure  
I wonder why I didn't see it there before,’ Angel thought.

He knelt beside Husk, and sprinkled a trail of seed lead into his paws. The bird followed the trail into Husk’s hand, causing him to smile. 

‘He glanced this way  
I thought I saw  
And when we touched he didn't shudder at my paw  
No it can't be, I'll just ignore  
But then he's never looked at me that way before,’ Husk thought.

He kept feeding the birds as Angel walked behind a tree. 

‘New and a bit alarming  
Who'd have ever thought that this could be  
True that he's no Prince Charming.  
But there's something in him that I simply didn't see,’ thought Angel.

Angel stepped out from behind the tree and launched a snowball at Husk. The cat was caught off guard, but he quickly tossed a snowball in Angel’s direction. The two laughed as they began snowball fighting. While they were outside, Alastor, Mimzy, and Vaggie watched from the window. 

“Well, who'd have thought?” Alastor sang.

“Well, bless my soul,” Mimzy added.

“Well, who'd have known?” Vaggie asked.

“Well, who indeed?” Mimzy smiled.

“And who'd have guessed they'd come together on their own?” Alastor sang.

“It's so peculiar!” Mimzy replied.

“We'll wait and see, a few days more  
There may be something there that wasn't there before,” the three sang. 

Soon, Angel and Husk came in from the snow and sat by the fireside. The servants quietly watched from the hallway. 

“You know, maybe there's something there  
That wasn't there before,” Vaggie sang.

“What?” Nifty asked.

“There may be something there   
that wasn't there before,” Mimzy smiled.

“What's there, Mom?” Nifty asked.

“Calm down. I'll tell you when you're older,” Mimzy replied.

They quietly shut the door to leave Angel and Husk alone. “Shall we prepare the ballroom for tomorrow evening?” Rosie asked. 

“Capital idea, Rosie!” Alastor smiled.

“I’ll go get Charlie! She might want to work on a dress,” Vaggie said.

“Come on, Nifty. We can plan dinner,” Mimzy said.

“Okay. I still wanna know what’s there!” Nifty exclaimed, as the servants parted ways.


	8. Tale as Old as Time

Alastor and Mimzy were helping Husk clean himself up. “Tonight is the night! How do you feel, Husker?” Alastor asked.

“I’m not sure I can do this,” Husk replied.

“You can’t be timid! You need to be confident,” Mimzy smiled.

“Exactly! Bold and daring,” Alastor added.

“I’ll try,” Husk muttered.

“There will be music, candlelight, and when you feel the moment is right, you confess your love,” Alastor explained, as Mimzy started to brush out Husk’s fur. 

“Okay...okay….it’ll all be fine,” Husk said.

“Husk, all you have to do is tell Angel how much you care about him. You’ll be alright,” Mimzy said. 

“Right, right,” Husk nodded.

Just then, they heard a knock at the door. Vaggie opened it and stepped inside. “He’s ready,” she said. 

Moments later, Angel and Husk met at the top of the staircase. Angel was wearing a gorgeous, elegant red ball gown. Husk wore a dark red suit jacket, so the both of their outfits corresponded perfectly. Husk bowed, Angel curtsied, and the two of them walked down the stairs hand in hand.

“Tale as old as time  
True as it can be  
Barely even friends  
Then somebody bends  
Unexpectedly,” Mimzy sang, as she watched them both.

Soon Angel and Husk were having dinner together. Alastor played the violin in the corner, watching with a smile.

“Just a little change  
Small to say the least  
Both a little scared  
Neither one prepared  
Beauty and the Beast,” Mimzy continued.

The couple went into the ballroom and got into position. Husk nervously placed a hand around Angel’s waist, and Angel smiled as he looked up at him. The two began dancing.

“Ever just the same  
Ever a surprise  
Ever as before  
Ever just as sure  
As the sun will rise.

Tale as old as time  
Tune as old as song  
Bittersweet and strange  
Finding you can change  
Learning you were wrong,” sang Mimzy, as the couple spun around the ballroom.

“Certain as the sun  
Rising in the east  
Tale as old as time  
Song as old as rhyme  
Beauty and the Beast,” Mimzy continued.

Angel smiled softly and leaned his head on Husk’s chest. Husk’s eyes widened, then he smiled softly as well. 

“Tale as old as time  
Song as old as rhyme  
Beauty and the Beast,” Mimzy finished.

Angel and Husk walked out to the balcony. “Angel? Are you happy here? With me?” Husk asked.

“Yeah. I think ya can actually be really sweet,” Angel replied. He was about to say something else, but he bit his lip and looked away.

“Are you okay?” Husk asked.

“I just wanna see my sister again. I really miss her,” sighed Angel.

Husk thought for a moment, then he remembered something. “There’s a way. C’mere,” he said. 

Husk led Angel to the west wing and handed him the enchanted mirror. “This mirror will show you anything you want. All you have to do is ask,” he said.

“I’d like to see my sister,” Angel said. 

The mirror started to glow, and it revealed an image of Molly alone in the snow. The girl was coughing and struggling to go on. 

“Oh shit! Molly! She’s sick! She could be dying, and she’s all by herself,” Angel said.

Husk looked at the rose, then back at Angel, and he realized what he had to do. “Go to her,” he said.

“What did ya just say?” Angel asked.

“You’re free,” Husk answered.

“I am?” Angel asked, completely wide eyed. Husk nodded, and Angel smiled at him. “Thank ya so much,” he said, as he went to hand the mirror back.

“Keep it. So you’ll be able to look back and remember me,” Husk said.

Angel smiled, teary eyed, and cupped Husk’s cheek. “Thank ya for understanding how much she means to me,” he said, before walking away. 

Angel passed Vaggie on his way out. “So, how’d it go?” Vaggie asked.

“I let him go,” Husk replied.

“You what?! Why?” Vaggie asked.

“I had to,” Husk answered.

“Yeah, but WHY?” Vaggie asked.

“Because I love him,” Husk sighed.

Without another word, Vaggie rushed to tell the other servants. “He did what?!?” they shouted.

“Yep,” Vaggie nodded.

“We were so close!” Alastor shouted.

“He finally learned to love,” Mimzy said. 

“Wait a minute! That ought to break the spell!” Alastor smiled.

“That’s not just it. Angel has to love him back,” Mimzy explained.

“And now it’s too late,” Vaggie sighed.

None of them noticed as Nifty quietly stepped out of the room.

Husk watched from the west wing as Angel rode away on Fat Nuggets. He had let go of the one person he had ever loved.


	9. The Mob

Angel had found Molly, lying face down in the snow. Hee immediately brought his sister home. What he didn’t know was that Vox was still spying outside. “Fucking finally,” he said, before hurrying off.

Inside, Molly finally came to. “Angel?” she asked.

“It’s okay, Molly. I’m back,” he replied.

“I thought I’d never see ya again,” Molly said, before she pulled Angel into a hug.

“I missed ya too,” Angel said, with a soft smile.

“How’d ya escape the beast?” Molly asked.

“I didn’t have to escape. He let me go,” Angel replied.

“He just LET ya go? But he’s a monster!” Molly exclaimed.

“He’s different now. He’s changed,” said Angel.

Just then, Nifty walked inside. “Hi!” she smiled.

“Nifty, did ya follow me all the way here?” Angel asked. 

“I’m a fast runner,” Nifty said.

“Hi again, kid. I didn’t expect to see ya again, either,” Molly said.

Nifty smiled at her, then she looked at Angel. “Angel? Why did you go away? Don’t you like us?” she asked. 

“Of course I like ya. It’s just-,” Angel started, before he heard a knock at the door.

He opened it up, and Verosicka was on the other side. “Can I help ya?” he asked.

“I came to get your sister,” Verosicka replied.

“My sister?” Angel asked.

“Yep. Crazy bitch is going to the asylum,” Verosicka said. 

Angel saw the carriage for the asylum, as well as a crowd holding pitchforks and torches. “My sister ain’t crazy!” Angel shouted. 

“Sure she is! She was raving like a lunatic. We all heard her!” Vox yelled.

“Ya can’t do this! I won’t let ya!” Angel shouted. 

“Angel?” Molly asked, as she poked her head out the door. 

“Molly! Tell us again, what did the beast look like?” Vox grinned. 

“I told ya! He’s like a….like a ten foot tall cat monster!” Molly yelled, causing the mob to laugh.

“You don’t get much crazier than that,” Vox said. 

“I’m telling the truth!” Molly exclaimed.

“Take her away,” Verosicka said, as Molly began getting dragged into the carriage. 

“Don’t! Ya can’t fucking do this!” Angel shouted, but everyone ignored him. That is, everyone but Valentino, who walked over to Angel with a smug grin. 

“Poor, Angel Cakes. Damn shame about your sister,” he said.

“Ya know she isn’t crazy, Valentino,” Angel said.

“I might be able to fix this little misunderstanding. On one condition,” he said.

“Name it,” Angel replied.

“If you marry me,” Valentino finished. 

“What?” Angel gasped.

“One little word and your sister is in the clear,” Valentino said.

“Go fuck ya self!” Angel shouted. 

“Have it your way then,” Valentino replied.

Angel watched as Molly was dragged away, then he got an idea. He grabbed the magic mirror out of his bag. “Molly ain’t crazy and I have proof!” he yelled, before looking at the mirror. “Show me the beast!” he ordered.

An image of Husk, who was roaring with distraught, appeared in the mirror. Angel showed the mob, and they all gasped with fear. 

“THAT THING IS GONNA FUCKING KILL US!” Blitzo yelled.

“No, no, he wouldn’t hurt anybody! Yeah, he looks like a monster, but he’s really sweet and caring. He’s my friend,” Angel said. 

“What? Do you have feelings for this monster?” Valentino sneered. 

“He ain’t a monster, Val. Ya the only monster here!” Angel shouted. 

Valentino glared at Angel and took the mirror from him. “He’s as crazy as his sister! The beast will make off with your kids in the night!” he shouted.

“No!” Angel yelled.

“Our town isn’t safe until his head is mounted on my wall. We need to kill this bastard!” Valentino yelled, causing the mob to cheer. 

“We're not safe until he's dead  
He'll come stalking us at night  
Set to sacrifice our children  
To his monstrous appetite  
He'll wreak havoc on our village if we let him wander free!” the villagers sang. 

“So it's time to take some action, boys  
It's time to follow me!” Valentino sang. 

“Through the mist  
Through the woods  
Through the darkness and the shadows  
It's a nightmare but a damn exciting ride

Say a prayer  
Then we're there  
At the drawbridge of a castle  
And there's something truly terrible inside

It's a beast  
He's got fangs  
Razor sharp ones  
Massive paws  
Killer claws for the feast  
Hear him roar  
See him foam  
But we're not coming home  
Till he's dead  
Fucking dead  
Kill the Beast!” Valentino continued. 

“Valentino! Stop! I’ll marry ya, okay? Just leave Husk alone!” Angel pleaded. 

Valentino gave Angel a nasty smile. “I knew you’d come around, Angel Cakes. But now I need to teach you a lesson about being stubborn. And what better way to do that than by killing your kitty cat?” he asked.

“No!” Angel shouted. 

“Bring his sister! We can't have them running off to warn the bastard,” Valentino said, as he locked Angel and Molly in their cellar. 

“Let us out!” Angel screamed, as he pounded on the door.

“We'll kill that monster once and for all! Who's with me?” Valentino asked. The crowd cheered, and they started heading for the forest. 

“Light your torch  
Mount your horse!” they sang.

“Screw your courage to the sticking place!” Valentino added.

“We're all counting on Val to lead the way  
Through a mist  
Through a wood  
Where within a haunted castle  
Something's lurking that you don't see every day

It's a beast  
One as tall as a mountain  
We won't rest  
Till he's good and deceased  
Sally forth  
Tally ho  
Grab your sword  
Grab your bow  
And now we’re going to go!” the mob sang. 

“We'll raid that castle and bring back his fucking head!” Valentino yelled. 

Meanwhile, Angel and Molly were still trying to escape. “I gotta go save Husk! This is all my fault! Molly, what are we going to do?” he asked. 

“It’s ok, Angel! We'll think of something,” Molly replied.

Nifty had found her way outside of Angel and Molly’s house, and she spotted Molly’s wood chopping machine. “Oooh!” she smiled.

“We don't like  
What we don't understand  
In fact it scares us  
And this monster is mysterious at least

Bring your guns  
Bring your knives  
Save your children and your wives  
We'll save our village and our lives  
We'll kill the Beast!” the villagers sang, as they chopped down a tree to use as a battering ram.

Back at the castle, Alastor, Vaggie, and Mimzy were sitting together. “I knew it! We were fucking stupid to get our hopes up,” Vaggie stated. 

“Maybe it would have been better if Angel had never come at all,” Alastor sighed, as he glanced out the window. “Oh my goodness! Invaders!” he shouted, as he saw Valentino and the mob approaching.

Mimzy and Vaggie rushed over to see for themselves. “Shit! They have the mirror!” Mimzy exclaimed. 

“Warn Husk! If it's a fight they want, it’s a fight they’re gonna get. Who's with me?” Vaggie asked.

“We are!” Alastor smiled, as the three of them ran off. 

Back outside, the mob got closer to the door. “Take whatever treasure you can find. But remember, the Beast is mine!” Valentino yelled.

Inside, the servants were preparing for battle.   
“Hearts ablaze  
Banners high  
We go marching into battle  
Unafraid although the danger just increased!” they sang. 

Outside, the mob began beating against the door with their log.

“Raise the flag  
Sing the song  
Here we come, we're fifty strong  
And fifty Frenchmen can't be wrong  
Let's kill the Beast!” they sang.

Mimzy had cautiously walked into Husk’s room. “Excuse me? Husk?” she asked.

“Leave me alone to die,” Husk groaned. 

“Sir! The castle is under attack!” Mimzy yelled.

The mob was still beating against the door, and the servants had hastily built a barricade. “This isn't working! Alastor, what should we do?” Rosie asked.

“Ah! I have it!” Alastor exclaimed.

“Husk? What do we do?” Mimzy asked.

“It doesn't matter now. Just let them come,” Husk sighed. 

Back outside, the mob was still beating against the door. 

“Kill the Beast!  
Kill the Beast!  
Kill the Beast!” they repeated.

The door opened, and they filed inside, ready for battle.


	10. Conclusion

The villagers stepped inside of the castle, and there was no one in sight. They looked around, and Vox saw shadows darting around the hallway. “What’s that?” he whispered.

“Your imagination,” Valentino returned, as he rolled his eyes.

Just then, Alastor, Mimzy, and Vaggie stepped in front of the mob. “Good evening, gentlemen! I know you had your hearts set on getting inside, but we’ll be escorting you off the premises,” Alastor smiled.

The villagers looked at each other in confusion, and Alastor gave Vaggie a nod. “Attack!” she shouted.

Charlie, Rosie, and the rest of the servants ran out. Soon they were locked in a heated battle with the villagers. Amidst the chaos, Valentino hurried up the stairs to try finding Husk.

Meanwhile, back in the village, Nifty had gotten Molly’s log cutting machine started. “Here we go!” she exclaimed. She started rolling down the hill, straight for the cellar door.

“What’s that noise?” Angel asked.

Molly had recognized it immediately. “Angel, step away from the door!” she yelled.

Angel and Molly moved to the other side of the room, just as Nifty broke the door down. “I’ve got to get one of those!” she smiled.

At the castle, the battle was still going on. While most of the servants were beating the villagers, Vox had Alastor backed into a corner. Alastor realized there was no way out, and he watched in horror as Vox held a torch up to him. 

“Hey, shithead!” a voice shouted. Vaggie rushed over and punched Vox in the face. 

Alastor smiled as Vox was knocked out cold. “Thank you, Vaggie dear!” he exclaimed.

“Don’t make a big deal out of it,” Vaggie replied.

Angel, Molly, and Nifty were rushing to the castle, with Angel hoping he’d be able to warn Husk in time. 

The villagers had finally had enough, and now they were running out of the castle into the rain. The servants cheered as they watched them run. “And stay out!” Vaggie called.

“All in all, I’d say this was a success,” Alastor added.

Upstairs, Husk was in the west wing, sadly staring out the window. Valentino walked inside, and aimed his bow and arrow at him. “Don’t move,” he stated.

Husk glanced at Valentino, but he made no effort to run or fight him. Valentino shot an arrow in Husk’s direction, and it pierced his shoulder. Husk growled in pain, then Valentino pushed him out the window and onto the balcony. 

Valentino jumped out after Husk, then kicked him towards a ledge. “You aren’t even fighting back? This is too easy,” Valentino grinned, as he broke a piece off of a statue to use as a club. Husk was ready to let Valentino kill him, but then he heard a familiar voice. 

“No!” Angel screamed.

Husk looked down, and he saw Angel and Molly standing below. “Angel…” Husk muttered.

“Valentino! Stop! Please!” shouted Angel. Angel knew he wouldn’t be able to do much good standing where he was, so he hurried inside the castle.

Valentino nearly brought the club down onto Husk, but Husk grabbed it. The cat tossed it to the side, and he started advancing on Valentino. Valentino managed to avoid him, and grabbed his club again. When he looked up, Husk was gone. 

“Come out and fight, you son of a bitch!” Valentino shouted. “Were you in love with him? Did you really think he’d want you when he could have someone like me?” he asked.

Husk walked behind Valentino, but the hunter turned towards him and started swinging his club again. Soon, Valentino had Husk backed towards the ledge. “It’s over, bastard! Angel’s mine!” he yelled.

Husk glared at Valentino, then he grabbed him and held him over the ledge. “Oh shit! Put me down! Don’t hurt me! I’ll do whatever you want!” Valentino begged.

Husk was about to drop him, then his gaze softened and he placed Valentino beside him. “Get the fuck out of here,” he stated.

“Husk!” Angel called. 

Husk looked up, and saw Angel standing on the balcony. “Angel!” Husk returned. Husk began climbing up the roof to meet him. Once he had a hold on the balcony railing, he used one hand to hold Angel’s hand. “You came back,” he smiled.

“I had to,” Angel replied, as he smiled back.

The two didn’t notice that Valentino had been climbing the roof as well, and he stabbed Husk in the back. Husk roared with pain again, then without realizing it, he knocked Valentino to the side. Valentino screamed as he fell off the castle into the chasm below.

Angel pulled Husk onto the balcony with him and laid him down. Husk was breathing heavily, and Angel gently placed a hand on his cheek. “Angel…..you came back,” Husk said.

“Of course I came back. I wasn’t gonna let them….this is all my fault,” Angel said, as he gave Husk a slight hug. “If only I got here sooner,” he sighed.

“Maybe it’s better this way,” Husk replied, as his breathing got fainter. 

“Don’t say that! Ya gonna be okay. I’m here now. We’re gonna be okay. I promise,” Angel said. 

Husk looked up at Angel and cupped his cheek. “At least I got to see you one last time,” he said. Without another word, Husk’s eyes closed, and his breathing stopped completely. 

“Fuck… No! No. Please, please, don’t leave me. Husk…” Angel sobbed, as he laid his head on Husk’s chest. “I love ya,” he said quietly.

In the west wing, Alastor, Mimzy, and Vaggie watched as the last petal fell off the rose. Angel continued crying, still at Husk’s side, when the rain began to sparkle. Angel and the servants watched with wide eyes as Husk was magically lifted into the air. 

Husk was bathed in a beam of light as his body began shifting and changing. When he was placed back on the ground. He stood up, but instead of a huge, winged cat, he appeared to be a tall, handsome man with dark hair and sideburns. 

“Angel….it’s me,” he said. 

Angel hesitantly looked at the stranger that appeared before him, but then he noticed his amber eyes. The same brilliant eyes his beast had. “Holy shit! Husk,” Angel smiled.

The two of them gazed lovingly at one another, then shared a passionate kiss. Fireworks began, the dark clouds left the sky, and the castle seemed to glow with magic. Alastor, Vaggie, and Mimzy stepped out onto the balcony, all back in their own human forms. “Husker! This is brilliant!” Alastor smiled. 

“It is! It really is,” Husk replied.

“Mom!” Nifty called. The little girl, now with two eyes, ran out onto the balcony and hugged Mimzy. 

“Sweetheart!” Mimzy smiled, as she hugged her daughter back. 

The servants watched as Husk and Angel embraced again. The next day, Husk and Angel held a ball to celebrate their engagement. Angel wore his red gown, and Husk wore a red suit similar to the one he wore with Angel before. 

Vaggie smiled as she watched the couple dance, then she spotted Charlie waving at her from across the room. Vaggie shyly waved back, but before she could talk to Charlie, Alastor walked over. “Well, Vaggie my friend, shall we let bygones be bygones?” Alastor asked, as he held out a hand. 

“Sure,” Vaggie shrugged, as she shook his hand. 

“I told you he would break the spell,” Alastor smiled.

“I’m pretty sure I told you,” Vaggie said.

“Oh no you didn’t! I told you,” Alastor replied. 

“You didn’t, you pompous asshole!” Vaggie returned.

“Whatever you say, my dear,” Alastor shrugged. 

“Bastard…” Vaggie muttered.

Alastor rolled his eyes and shoved Vaggie. She shoved him back, then walked away. 

Molly stood with Mimzy and Nifty, the three of them happily watching Angel and Husk dance. “Are they gonna live happily ever after, Mom?” Nifty asked.

“They sure will, sweetheart,” Mimzy answered.

“Way to go, Angel,” Molly whispered, with tears of joy in her eyes.

Angel and Husk continued dancing, completely happy in one another’s company. An elegant stained glass window of the couple had been added to the castle, to commemorate their love for one another. Essentially, two of them lived happily ever after.

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on the fantastic Huskerdust Beauty and the Beast au on twitter!


End file.
